Poor Me
by Nasaka
Summary: Sakuraba terjebak di lift bersama... Otawara? Bagaimana jadinya? RnR plsssss;


**Eyeshield 21** belongs to **Riichiro Inagaki **and** Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Poor Me** belongs to **Nasaka X Mizumachi**

.

Warning: **Pendek BANGET****! ****Judul gak nyambung sama cerita****, ****Typo**** (pasti ada), ****OOC**** (maybe), ****friendship SakuOta****.**

**XoXo**

Sore itu terdapat dua pemuda di depan_ lift_ gedung sekolah SMU Ojo White Knights. Orang yang pertama bertubuh tinggi atletis, berambut pirang dan berwajah errr—tampan mungkin? Ya, dia Sakuraba Haruto, _receiver_ White Knights. Sementara itu orang disebelah Sakuraba adalah orang yang berbadan besar tetapi atletis, berambut hitam dan suka kentut, Makoto Otawara.

"Bahahaha, Sakuraba, mau ke atas juga?" tanya Otawara.

"Ah, iya kebetulan. Ayo sama-sama," kata Sakuraba sambil tersenyum, "Tapi dimana Shin, Takami, dan yang lainnya?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menekan tombol dengan gambar panah keatas.

'Klik,' _lift _terbuka. "Bahaha, nanti mereka pasti menyusul," kata Otawara yakin.

'Tring,' _lift_pun terbuka. "Ayo masuk!" tawar Otawara.

"Ah, iya. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," kata Sakuraba.

"Bahaha, tenang saja, ada aku ini!" kata Otawara percaya diri sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Iya, lagipula 'kan tidak ada Shin," kata Sakuraba mulai tenang.

Sementara itu di luar lift, Shin, Takami, Wakana dan yang lainnya baru sampai di depan _lift._ Buruknya, Shin yang berada di paling depan langsung menekan tombol _lift _itu dan... 'Krek,' ia menekan tombol lift itu dengan tenaga _trident tackle._

Kembali ke dalam _lift._ 'Tinot,' alarm di dalam _lift _berbunyi sekali. "Ng? Suara apa itu?" tanya Otawara kebingungan sambil errr—mengupil.

"Haha, jangan kawatir, palingan cuma—" omongan sakuraba terhenti karena alarm tanda bahaya di dalam lift itu terus berbunyi, '_Danger, danger_,' kata alarm itu.

"A-ada apa ini? O-otawara, apa kau merasakan firasat buruk?" tanya Sakuraba yang sudah mulai takut.

"Bahaha, tak usah takut, dengan _catch_mu dan _power_ku, semua akan aman!" kata Otawara percaya diri tapi nggak nyambung.

"Ah, percuma bertanya padanya," gumam Sakuraba. "Tapi, kenapa alarmnya berbunyi terus?" tanya Sakuraba bingung. Tulisannya menunjukan ini sudah lantai tiga, tempat yang ia dan Otawara tuju tadi. Ia pun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu _lift,_ tetapi tidak mau terbuka. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"O-otawara... Ki-kita kejebak di _lift_," kata Sakuraba yang sudah ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, dengan _power_ku aku akan membuka pintu _lift_ itu," kata Otawara.

"Beneran kamu bisa? Yah, kita coba dulu saja," kata Sakuraba, Otawara pun langsung mencoba membuka pintu _lift_ itu, sementara Sakuraba menyemangati, "Ayo tarik! Tarik!"

Sementara itu di luar _lift_, "Teman-teman, _lift_nya aneh!" kata Shin.

"Kak Takami! Gawat! Shin merusak _lift_nya!" kata Wakana panik.

"Yah, kita berharap saja tidak ada orang dalam _lift_ itu," kata Takami sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

Kembali ke dalam lift. "Bahaha terbuka sedikit!" kata Otawara bangga. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sakuraba, Otawara bicara lagi, "Kasih kesan sedikit kek!" lalu, 'Bush,' ya, Otawara kentut.

"Okh," Sakuraba menutup hidungnya, tapi ternyata tidak ada gunanya. 'Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya kalau bersama Otawara,' pikirnya.

"O-otawa—" belum selesai Sakuraba bicara, ia sudah pingsan duluan karena tidak tahan dengan bau kentut Otawara.

"Ng? Sakuraba? Kau kenapa? Nanti siapa yang men-catch tombol-tombol lift itu?" kata Otawara.

Lalu Otawara melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan telepon darurat yang jika diangkat akan segera terhubung ke petugas _lift_. Karena panik, Sakuraba tidak melihat adanya telepon itu. Sekitar setengah jam setelah Otawara menelepon_, lift_ itu terbuka dan sudah di perbaiki.

**OMAKE**

Beberapa jam kemudian di UKS...

"Otawara_-san_, kenapa Sakuraba_-san_ bisa pingsan?" tanya Wakana.

"Bahaha, aku juga tidak tau," kata Otawara yang emang benar-benar tidak tau.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakuraba pun Sadar. "Ah," desahnya.

"Sakuraba_-san_? Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa bisa pingsan?" tanya Wakana.

"Pingsan?" Sakuraba melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Otawara, "Ah, itu—" karena tak kuat mengingatnya, akhirnya dia pingsan lagi.

"Gyaaa, Sakuraba_-saaaan_?" kata Wakana panik plus bingung.

"Bahaha," sementara Otawara hanya ketawa gaje.

**XoXo**

Author's note: gimana? Garing? Pasti-_- ahahahahahahaha aku hapus aja kali ya?


End file.
